A KengoKumi OneShot : Friendship Through The Love
by twinklingstar95
Summary: We're friends, and that won't change forever. But when you realize that you like him, then your bestfriend steal the chance, what would you do?


This is a one-shot FanFiction about Kengo and Kumiko from BuriMyu (a.k.a Rock Musical Bleach). I wrote this between my bored time. XD

**DISCLAIMER : **

I **do not** own anything from this FanFic, including Bleach that is Kubo Tite's, and also Rock Musical Bleach.

Words count : 5093 words (Without this Disclaimer and all, and… WOW.)

Please read and review! Thanks! ^_^

And please enjoy your time. ^^

* * *

"_I will not be on your way…"_

Those thought keeps repeating in Kumiko's mind, and those thought were hers. She sat on the beach, on the cold sand, with the sea's big wave in front of her—but she's not denying it. She couldn't get her mind off from what happened this early afternoon, when the sun was still up at the sky.

"_What should I do? And just… what is my true feeling?" _She thought as she buried her face on her knees.

* * *

"Kumiko!" Someone was calling Kumiko from behind her when she was walking outside of the school building.

She turned her body and saw Kengo running towards her and stopped right in front of her. "Kengo-san, doushita no?" She asked, smiling.

"Wanna go home together?" He asked back.

Kumiko looked through the glasses entrance of their school and saw the sky is full of black clouds. Then she thought of something, and turned around to see Kengo. "Let me guess, you don't bring your umbrella?" She said.

Kengo grinned, showing his clean teeth. "Awesome guess." He replied.

Kumiko sighed with smile on her face. "Well then, let's go together!" She said.

Then they went outside and Kumiko gets ready with her umbrella—in case if the rain will fall. They walked together, while their houses are not far from each other.

"So, how are your classes today?" Kengo asked, but he tried to find another more interesting topic.

"Just fine, guess I can keep up my good score." Kumiko replied, smiling.

"Ah, it's fun to be a smart student…! I should study _really _hard if I want to get better score." Kengo said.

"Then you just have to study really hard, ne?" Kumiko said, laughing.

"Argh, you don't know how _hard _it is!" Kengo protested.

They joked along while walking, and finally the rain started to fall.

"Uh-oh. We got a trouble here. Come on, get inside my umbrella!" Kumiko said as she pulled out her umbrella.

Kengo tried to get into it, but he groaned. "You're too short for me to get in, let me hold it!" He said as he took away Kumiko's umbrella from her hand and holds it above their heads.

"Okay, okay. But I'm not too short, you are too tall!" Kumiko replied.

Kengo laughed, as well as Kumiko. But then what Kengo knows Kumiko scared a lot of comes pretty fast—the thunder.

"Oh, no. I hate it!" Kumiko looked up to the sky.

"Come closer to me, it'll be alright." Kengo said as she pulled Kumiko's shoulder so she's now closer to him.

Kumiko doesn't know why, but her heart beats faster and she could feel her face became red when Kengo pulled her closer to him.

They became silent for a while until Kengo noticed it.

"Hey, you okay? I didn't think you are _this _scared of thunders." He said naughtily.

Kumiko realized that she was nervous and she replied Kengo nervously. "N-No! I'm not that scared at all!" She protested.

"So why are you so silent?" He asked.

"Never mind." She replied, smiling.

Kengo confused, but they keep walking until they reached Kumiko's house.

"You want to bring that umbrella? Your house is after mine." Kumiko asked.

"No need, I'll walk without umbrella." He replied, grinning.

"Hey, you can caught cold!" Kumiko said, a bit surprised.

"If it's just a cold then it'll be alright." He replied.

"Just bring it, you can give it back to me anytime. Moreover, we're in the same school and my class is beside your class and our houses are just separated by a few houses." She said.

"That's my point, Kumiko! Our houses are just separated by a few houses!" Kengo repeated what Kumiko just said. "So I can walk without umbrella without being caught by cold." He added.

Finally Kumiko gave up and she gets inside her house and quickly changed her clothes from uniform to daily clothes—Red T-shirt and cream short pants (even the weather is too cold for a short pants). Kumiko usually spend her time in her bedrooms to finish her homeworks or study (By Kengo's point, she's a smart and diligence student). So now she's in her room, reading a novel. But something just took away her concentration from reading—Kengo.

"_Is he alright? He didn't want to bring my umbrella with him, so egoistic." _Kumiko thought as she grabbed her phone and find Kengo's phone number, then called him right-a-way.

"_Hello?" _A voice from Kumiko's cell phone could be heard.

"Uhm…. Kengo-san, daijoubu ka?" She asked.

Kengo laughed, and suddenly it made Kumiko's heart feels warm. _"I'm fine, Kumiko. I even now decided to study for tomorrow's test." _He replied.

Kumiko sighed happily but slowly, so Kengo couldn't hear it. "That's good." She said. "If you need to ask about anything, I'll try to help you. Anyway, what's the test for tomorrow?" She asked.

"Uhh… History…" He replied.

"That's pretty hard. But I know you can do it, right?" Kumiko tried to be optimistic, but she knows Kengo's weakly is especially in history lesson.

"Well… I'll try my best." He replied.

"Okay, then. Need to ask me something?"

"Uhm… not really, but later if I call you… will I disturb you?"

"Of course not." Kumiko replied quickly. She even feels happy whenever Kengo calls her.

"Thanks! Guess you'll receive a lot of calls from me today." Kengo said, laughing, as well as Kumiko.

"Well then, take your time to study." Kumiko said.

"Hai." He replied. "See you later…" He continued.

"Un." Kumiko nodded, even if she knows Kengo wouldn't see it.

Then the connection closed.

Kumiko thought she really will receive a lot of calls from Kengo, but until the night comes, no calls were received.

"_Does he really can handle it all? That's a relief…" _Kumiko thought while she's already on her bed, ready to sleep. But when she closed her eyes, her cell phone rang. She opened her eyes, looking to the small table beside her bed, grabbed her phone, and pushes the green button on it.

"Hello?" She answered the call.

"_Kumiko…!" _Kumiko's friend's voice, Akiko, could be heard by Kumiko.

"Akiko-chan, doushita no?" Kumiko replied.

"_Uhm… anyway… I just… can't sleep, so…_" Akiko said hesitantly.

Kumiko raised her eyebrows. "Can't sleep? Why?" She asked.

"_I don't know why, but I've a feeling If I chat with you I'll get to sleep quickly in the _midnight_._" Akiko replied.

Kumiko laughed a little. "You mean after we do don't-know-where-the-conversation-is-flowing, then after that long time you'll get sleep??" She asked.

"_Yup!_" Akiko replied surely.

"You must be kidding me, the last time we did it, we didn't get to sleep until the morning came!" Kumiko protested.

"_That's what I mean! Chatting with you will be better than opening my eyes from night to morning!_" Akiko said.

"Well…" Kumiko thought for a while, but the she smiled. "Okay then, let's chat!" She continued.

"_Yay!_" Akiko shouted in happiness, making Kumiko felt happy too.

Then they chat along in a long time. Akiko is Kumiko's bestfriend. She's beautiful, cute, smart, kind-hearted, and she gets along with Kumiko quickly at the first place. So since then they're bestfriends, and Kumiko knows they'll be together forever. Or at least she knows it just for now. She didn't know that Akiko has an affair with Kengo.

The next morning, Kumiko walked outside of her house and opened her house's big-black fence, then she saw Kengo, and Kengo also saw her.

"Kumiko!" Kengo called her and walked faster until he stands near Kumiko.

"Hey, morning!" Kumiko greeted. "How was your study?" She asked.

"Not bad, at least I understand it." Kengo replied, smiling.

"That's great. I was kinda worried too when you didn't call at all last night." She said.

"That's because I can handle it by myself." Kengo replied, smiling again on her.

Kumiko smiled too, and they walked to school together again.

* * *

Kengo and Kumiko were friends since they were in Junior High School, and that made they're so close. Most of people guess that Kumiko is Kengo's girlfriend, as well as Kengo is Kumiko's boyfriend. But they always said, "That's not true."

"Not true? But both of you are so close!" One time Akiko asked them.

"No, close doesn't mean I'm his boyfriend, ne?" Kumiko replied.

"Is that so?" Akiko showed her naughty smile.

"Of course, why should I lie?" Kumiko said.

"Argh, you're not easy to take a joke, Kumiko!" Kengo protested.

Kumiko shrugged her shoulders. "I said the truth, didn't I?" She replied.

"You're a too-smart student, Kumi-chan…" Akiko said. "But well… If both of you are not a lovebirds, that gives other students some chance to get close to both of you!" Akiko joked as she laughed, as well as Kengo and Kumiko.

So there they are, always have to answer the same question over and over. But they never got bored to do it. Usually Kumiko has to answer questions like :

1. "You don't have any affair with him?"

2. "Since when did you like each other?" (This one sometimes make Kumiko frustrated)

3. "You're a childhood friends?"

4. "What do you feel about him?"

5. "He's cool." (Well this is not a question though, but Kumiko still has to answer it anyway)

6. "Do you think he likes me?" (This is a dumb question)

And so much else. Kengo might have got this kind of questions :

1. "She's beautiful." (This is the opening)

2. "You are not her boyfriend?"

3. "Since when both of you are friends?"

4. "You don't like her?" (This question has no answer until now, coz Kengo confused how to answer it)

5. "Do you know what she thinks of you?"

6. "How about your feeling towards her?"

And again, so much else of questions. But both of them still get along as a bestfriends, and having no trouble answering those questions. Kengo always cares about Kumiko, he is the one who mostly help Kumiko for the problem outside of the house, or whenever she feels lonely in her house. One time Kengo "saved" Kumiko when Kumiko said someone is following her, so she needed Kengo to be near her. And usually Kumiko helps Kengo with school lessons, or when Kengo feels bored, they go together to some place. They are a very close friend.

But Kumiko feels something different with their friendship, she feels comfortable anytime Kengo's near her, and everytime Kengo holds her hands, she can feels her heart beats faster and her face becomes red. She can't tell she likes Kengo or not, and she doesn't know what Kengo feels towards her. But she wants their friendship to be last forever.

Time by time, Kumiko realized that Kengo might has an affair with her own bestfriend, Akiko as Akiko also has an affair with Kengo. Sometimes when Akiko is around, Kengo kept staring at her, as well as Akiko's doing whenever Kengo is around. And when Kumiko and Kengo are together, Kumiko noticed that Akiko looks at them with jealousy. One day, Kumiko decided to ask out about it to Kengo.

When both of them were in the library and no one around them, Kumiko took the chance to ask Kengo.

"Kengo-san, you like Aki-chan?" Kumiko asked hesitantly

"Aki-chan? You mean Akiko?" Kengo replied.

"Hai." Kumiko said shortly.

"I don't understand what did you mean about 'like'." Kengo said.

"I mean… yeah, 'like' as a boy likes a girl." Kumiko replied.

Kengo closed his book, sighed, and looked to Kumiko. "Why did you ask?" He asked.

"Nothing, just… I feel like both of you are pretty close these days." She replied.

"What, you jealous?" Kengo said, laughing a little.

Kumiko surprised, and she replied quickly. "Of course not, why should I jealous??" She said. But then she feels a bit disappointed with herself; she lied to Kengo and herself. She doesn't feel jealous, but as the time goes by, she starts to like Kengo as a boy, not a friend.

"Well… I think I don't know how to answer it." Kengo replied.

"You don't have to feel shy, you know." Kumiko said. Then again, she feels those words were for her.

"I'm not shy, you know it." Kengo replied, grinning. "But I really don't know how to answer it. But I guess… there's no special feeling." He continued.

Kumiko nodded a few times. "I see." She said.

"Well then, let's go home! It's getting late." Kengo stood up. He grabbed his books and Kumiko's books, then took it back to their shelves.

* * *

"Kumi-chan! Wanna go with me?" Akiko asked when the school ended just a few seconds ago.

"Go with you? Where?" Kumiko asked back as she tidy up all her book to her bag.

"To the beach!" Akiko replied. Seems she's so excited about it.

"Beach?? When?" Kumiko asked.

"Now, of course! We ended the school early and we'll have a long holidays starting tomorrow!" Akiko replied.

"Uhm… I don't think so…" Kumiko couldn't stay in hot temperature, and sometimes she herself got annoyed but that.

"Come on…! I miss the beach!" Akiko begged.

Kumiko looked to her friend, and she decided to try the sun. "Okay then, let's go." She said.

"Yay!! And you can ask Kengo to come too!" Akiko replied. "Do you think he wants to come?" She continued.

"He'd like to, he likes the beach." Kumiko replied.

"That's great!" Akiko said happily.

Then three of them went to the beach. The first time they arrived, the sun hasn't shined fully coz it was only nine AM in the morning.

"You okay with the sun?" Kengo asked Kumiko while Akiko already running towards the sea.

"I'm trying my best." Kumiko replied, smiling.

"Just stay here if you don't want to go there, and I'll stay with you." Kengo said.

Kumiko nodded and smiled. "Thanks. But you don't have to stay with me. I'm okay alone." She replied.

Kumiko decided to spent her time far from the sun, while Kengo sometimes joined her—but Kumiko always asked him to go and have fun with Akiko.

"_How I want to be like Akiko, could enjoy the shine of the sun and could have fun together with Kengo…" _Kumiko thought as she sighed. She saw that Kengo and Akiko were having fun time together on the sea side, far from her. "_I bet he really likes Akiko… Poor me…" _She thought again. _"Wait, what am I thinking about?? We're just friends, that's all…" _As she thought that, she feels hurt in her heart. She sighed and buried her face on her knees.

"Kumiko, you alright?" Kumiko felt Kengo's hand was touching her shoulder. She surprised and woke up, and she saw Kengo was sitting beside her.

"Oh, I'm fine." Kumiko replied, smiling.

"Really? You look a bit pale. Akiko said it'll be better if all of us stayed at the hotel." Kengo said. "You want me to get you there?" He continued.

"No, no. I'm fine, really. Besides, I wanna enjoy the sun more." She replied.

"You rarely enjoy the sun." Kengo said.

"Well yeah, that's why I want to enjoy it now."

"Kumiko! Come here!!" Akiko shouted from far, calling Kumiko.

Kumiko smiled and stood up, started to walk towards Akiko, leaving Kengo and the beach umbrella.

"Hey, wait! Seriously??" Kengo stood up and followed Kumiko.

"Don't you think I should get some sunshine?" Kumiko replied.

"I know, I also thought that, but…" He seems a bit doubt.

"I'll be okay, trust me." She said.

Kengo sighed and walked beside Kumiko. Akiko seems very happy to see Kumiko's walking down to the sea to join her. She ran towards her and get in between Kengo and Kumiko.

"Come on, let's play together!" Akiko said.

"Hey, wait! I don't want to know if something happens, okay?" Kengo replied.

"Nothing will happen to me." Kumiko said sharply. "You're just too worried about it." She added.

"But you look so pale already." Kengo replied.

"Ah…" Akiko looked to Kumiko. "Kumi-chan, you better come back, I'm worry if something happen to you…" She continued.

Kengo knew they won't succeed, so he came closer to Kumiko and quickly carried her on his back.

"Let's go back." He said as he walked to the far beach, Akiko followed them.

"Why my body is so weak…?" Kumiko whispered in Kengo's ear, so Akiko couldn't hear her.

"I don't know either, but it's not your wants to be like this." Kengo replied.

Then Kumiko closed her eyes.

* * *

"Kumiko?" Someone called me.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw Akiko in front of me.

"You finally wake up! Kengo was so worried about you." She said.

"What happened to me?" I asked, still confused.

"Kengo carried you, but on the way you fainted." Akiko replied.

"Ah…" Now I remember. I felt dizzy and everything was spinning, then I fainted. How weak of me… "Where is he now?" I asked.

"In his room of course." She replied. "Why did you ask?" She continued.

I don't know why but I heard a jealousy in her voice. "Nothing, just curious." I said, lying. Actually I want to say thank you plus want to chat with him.

Akiko sat beside me. "You better take some rest again, so we can go to the dinner together tonight." She said.

"I don't want to sleep anymore, that's too much." I replied.

"Well, that's up to you. But I just don't want you to faint again." She said.

I thought, she said that because she cares about me. But I was just wrong.

That night, when I finally decided to visit Kengo, I saw Akiko and Kengo chat together. Smiling, laughing, and more than that, I felt romance between them. I quickly get back to my room before they could realize. And when Akiko went back, I was still staring to the sky on the balcony.

"Kumi-chan, you okay?" She asked.

"Oh… I'm fine." I replied, trying to smile.

"It's cold here, let's get inside!" She said.

Since that time, Kengo always told me about Akiko. Akiko this, Akiko that… and sometimes it makes me frustrated, until I asked him straight out.

"So you like her, hm?" I asked when we are on the school roof—our usual place to chat. Of course we went out when it's not so sunny.

"Well…" He replied. "Maybe…" He continued, blushing a little.

And suddenly I feel a pain through my heart, so I silence.

"Kumiko?"

"Ah?"

"You okay? Maybe we should go inside." Kengo said.

I smiled a little then went inside with him.

That doesn't change, he kept talking about Akiko. I really want to stop him, and say out loud that I like him but I just can't. I see smile and happiness whenever he talked about Akiko, and I can't stop someone who's talking in happiness about someone he cares so much.

And one day, I decided to get out from their life. When I saw that there's no other chance for me to get in anymore.

"_Uh, how can my left my notebook in the class??" _ I thought angrily to myself. I ran faster towards my class and opened the door hardly.

There they are, just two of them, sitting beside each other and talking closely. I feel a bit surprised, because before now I haven't seen them this close. Suddenly I feel so angry and I hate two of them. I walked to my table and grabbed my notebook.

"Kumiko?" Kengo called me.

"Sorry…" I replied and walked to the door. But before I closed it, I turned my head. "I will not be on your way…" I continued.

"Wait, Kumi-chan!" Akiko shouted.

But I don't want to hear. I'm crying all the way home, and I feel like a crazy person when I'm in my own room; I destroyed one of my pillow, and almost two if I don't realize what I'm doing. I kept crying and crying, and the next day I decided to pass the school.

Since that time, I don't want to get near Kengo and Akiko. Both of them seems like they're getting closer, and sometimes it gets my emotion.

So today, when I'm all frustrated—late to school, so much work in school, Kengo and Akiko, all the tests, and everything that makes me so confused and tired, I went to the beach. I sat on the sand and glance through the sky.

"_I will not be on your way…"_

Those thought keeps repeating in my mind. I sat on the beach, on the cold sand, with the sea's big wave in front of me—but I'm not denying it. I couldn't get her mind off from what happened this early afternoon, when the sun was still up at the sky.

"_What should I do? And just… what is my true feeling?" _I thought as I buried her face on her knees.

One hour ago, the sun shined brightly. It shined my dark and empty soul, gave me a little strength to continue this life. But now the sun slowly went down, leaving the world that is missing the moon. Leaving sadness in my heart. Without my sun, that without I ever realize, has been my only source of life.

I don't realize that I've been sitting silently for half an hour, on the cold sand that ready to be wiped away by the wave anytime. But I don't move a finger. I don't care of the big wave in front of me. Because better feel pain on body, than feel pain in my heart that has been long stay.

My eyes feel hot, my mind is empty. I want to stop crying, but I can't hold the pain that you left in my fragile heart, and the heart that's missing your embrace. I glance to the red painful sky, and see the vision of my past with you, that I want to erase from my heart. But I can't do it.

Indeed, we're just friends, filling and making each other happy. But I feel something that's more than friendship. You made me forget all my problems when you smiled, and said, "Everything's gonna be alright." We talked, we joked, we went together, we did all together. You took almost all the part of my heart, and filled my days with full of interesting colors. As interesting as you…

But now I know, you don't judge me as anybody. You don't see me, because I'm not beautiful, I'm not interesting like all my friends. I'm just an ordinary girl that falls in love with an extra ordinary boy like you.

My heart cracked and destroyed, when I knew you like my bestfriend. I want to throw away myself to a far place, I want to disappear from in front of you, I want to hate my own bestfriend, but I realize I can't do all of it. Because you smile happily everytime you told me about her. Even there is a deep pain, that will stay forever, your smile reminds me, how I feel glad when you're happy.

Everyone says, the real love is when we feel glad when the one we love feel happy. I want to believe it; I want to see you happy. Even I have to cry, hurt, fall, and suffer along my life, I will try hardly to make you happy. If your happiness is to be with her, then go on, and reach your love. I will always support you from your back, in order to make you get an everlasting happiness.

I glance to our photos. Smiling and laughing together. I miss those times, when there's no prevent between us. But I don't want there is any jealousy that prevents us. I want we can be together without any jam in our heart. With you, forever…

I close my eyes, trying to be honest to my feeling. When I realize what do I want and I need, one grain of transparent tears flow and fall to the clear sand. Creating a black dot on that dry sand. I realize, my tear has given a tiny of freshness to the sand. I glance to that trace that is slowly faded and gone.

That's right, everything is useless. What I do will never have any function. Because I'm just a weak girl, that can't do anything when trap in love. I realize my feeling, I don't want to give you over from my side. Selfish, I thought. But how hard I try to fight my feeling, I'll cry more often, and tears will get the hurt that you left in my heart deeper and deeper.

The sun has long sink, the stars embellish the sky, and moon shined the black scary sea. The memories of us kept flying over my thought, and kept hurting my heart. I looked up to the black night sky, and I saw a moon and its thousand stars. Without thinking too much, I stood up and walked towards the black sea that reflected the shine of the moon and stars. I walked closer, and finally, I slowly get into the water. I walked far, farer to the middle of the sea, and I could feel the cold water on my pale skin.

"_Better I die than to feel this pain again." _I thought on the way.

I couldn't feel I've gotten to the middle of the sea, where the water reached my upper chest. I cried for the last time in this world. My tears came down to the water one by one. I'm so upset that I looked up to the sky and shout.

"God, don't You hear me??!" I shouted, but not loud enough to be heard from the beach.

No one and nothing answered me, making me get more upset,

That I ready to end my life.

I slowly walked to the deep water, hoping it will give me some rest. But suddenly I heard a voice, a voice that I miss so much, calling me from far behind me. The voice got in to my head and echoed through my heart and soul.

He had saved me…

He reached me, hugged me from my shaking back. Then he lean forward to get his face beside my face until I could feel his breath.

Being in his embrace makes me cry. But he held me tightly, and carried me to his warm arms, between the cold sea. Everything is glowing, and the last thing I remember was his smile. I smiled, and closed my eyes. Then everything became so black.

Until I'm waken up by a soft kiss that I dreamt…

I won't let it go, I will be yours forever, I will be in your hug forever, and forever… we will love each other.

I cried again, when he embraced me one more time.

"Don't cry, because I'm by your side, hugging you, calming you, and embrace you so close, until you can feel my breathe. I miss you… And I will always love you, forever…"

"Hai…"

_I wrote your name in the sand and the waves washed it away. I wrote your name in my heart, and forever will it stay._

_Let me love you for who you are, and I want you to love me for who I am. I'll be honest t myself, that I'll say it out loud now, because…_

"I love you." Both of us said together.

--

"Get it over here!" Someone shouted at the dressing room.

"Calm down, Aki-chan, don't get rush." Someone replied.

"How could I? I don't want it's not perfect when it's my bestfriend's wedding!" Akiko said impatient. Kumiko laughed as Akiko kept getting everything to be ready.

"_Yeah, it's my wedding." _I thought. _"With someone I love so much." _I thought again.

Suddenly someone knocked the door. Akiko looked to the door and sighed. She walked and opened the door.

Then I saw my prince.

"Good morning, Princess. How do you feel today?" He asked.

I smiled and stood up from my chair, walking towards him.

"I feel anxious." I replied.

He laughed and kissed me on my cheek, and that made me blushed.

"Come on, it's woman's dressing room, can't you read??" Akiko said, pointing to the room's name on the door.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll get out." Kengo said as he left the room, still smiling on me.

I waved and Akiko closed the door. She sighed and looked to me. Then suddenly she hugged me.

"I can't believe my bestfriend will soon become a wife…!" She said.

I smiled and hugged her back. "Thank you for everything, Aki-chan. I hope we'll be bestfriend forever." I replied.

She let go her hug and looked sharply to me, making me feel a bit nervous. "What are you talking about? Of course we'll be bestfriend forever!" She said.

I smiled happily and hugged her again; glad to have a friend like her, even we had some misunderstanding before.

"I wanna say to you that we were talking about Kengo's feeling towards you, but you didn't want to understand." Akiko suddenly said.

"Ah…" I replied, blushing hardly. "I'm sorry…" I continued.

"It's okay, after all I do like Kengo. But that day when he told me that he _loves_ you, I thought I don't have any chance to get in. So I help him because he asked me how to express his feeling. But then you came to the class and said that you'll not get on the way. Honestly, I didn't get it when you first said it, but now I know, you thought Kengo likes me too, hm??" Akiko explained, showing her naughty smile.

I couldn't answer. I feel so stupid because I went out from the class with tears flowing on my eyes without listening to their explanation.

Suddenly the church bell rang loudly. I looked outside of the window and saw the church is full already. Then Akiko touched my shoulder.

"Take your time." She said, smiling.

I nodded and we walked together to the church. I don't know why, but I feel so anxious. Seems like Akiko feels it from me, so she takes my hand and hold it tight.

"Don't be nervous, everything's gonna be alright." She said.

"Yeah." I replied shortly.

Then here they are; Ohkuchi Kengo and Saito Kumiko. Standing tall beside each other, and will face everything on the way together,

Forever…

**-The End-**

**

* * *

  
**

Me: Yosh! Finally it's done! ^.^

KengoKumi: …

Me: Eeh… hoh?! Kengo-san! Kumiko-san! You're here after all!

Kengo : What did you do to us?

Me: He??

Kumiko: …

Kengo: Let's go. *grab Kumiko*

Kumiko: Ah, chotto!

Kengo: What else?

Kumiko: Uhm… Just want to say…

All: **This is just a FanFic!! **

Kumiko: This doesn't happen in real life!

Me: Of course… But sorry I make it like a romantic story… m(_ _)m

KengoKumi: Well… Don't get too over, okay?

Me: Hai!

**Special Thanks to :**

Of course to the casts, **Ohkuchi Kengo**

Arigatou gozaimashita for all the inspiration you gave to me m(_ _)m

And** Saito Kumiko**

Thanks for your beautiful face that fit Kengo-san so much. m(_ _)m

**And for everyone that has read this FanFic!**

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!! m(_ _)m**


End file.
